Let It Go
by VongolaXII
Summary: Green thinks that it is time for Red to give up and leave Mt Silver for good. Of course, Red did not give up in wanting to battle a worthy trainer, until Gold arrives and Red finally admits that it is time he lets go of his title and go home with Green, and...start talking? Mild Green/Red For magnipisika16-!


**Disclaimer: Doesn't own the characters even though I'm head over heels with Green.**

**Claim: The story...**

**A/N: Obviously you know where I get this idea right? Hmm~ A fic dedicated to my favorite angst writer and also my beloved 'Red', magnipisika16! :'D I love her so much! And I love this pairing too. Much feels in it! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Note: I was listening to the song, "Let It Go" (by Demi Lovato anyway) while typing and I suggest you too, when reading! It gives you a more amazing read!**

* * *

Red stared into those emerald eyes of his beloved.

The snow was falling down gracefully, as if rejoicing their meeting. The brunet stared at the raven, heart thumping with anxiety. He had just arrived half an hour ago, making up his mind to drag the stubborn trainer back home to meet his mother who was worried as hell even though she knew that he was perfectly fine on Mount Silver.

It had been years since Red went home and sit down for dinner with his mother.

It had also been years since Red went to visit Green in Viridian City to have a date together. Not to mention, Blue had been bugging Green to bring Red home. She missed him and Green knew it. He wasn't jealous because he knows that Red belongs to him, and Red treats Blue as a sister.

"Red," the brunet started.

As usual, the raven didn't reply. He just stared into Green's eyes, as if saying, 'Go on, I'm listening'.

"Everyone is asking about you. Blue's birthday is just around the corner, and she wants you to be there. How long had it been since you, me, and Blue sat down together and eat?"

Red bit his lips, as if calculating Green's words.

True.

It had been way too _long_ since the three of them gather together. Red had decided to continue training on Mount Silver even though he was the champion. He was still waiting for someone to defeat him and claim his place. Till now, none had succeeded.

Green had told Red that it was a stupid decision because no one can beat the champion.

Red had given him an incredulous look, and a little hurt in it as if Green does not remember the fact that he beat the champion and became the new champion.

Suddenly, Pikachu sneaked out from the cave, grabbing Red's hat as if leading him to somewhere. Red turned, his heart beating fast. He knew it. He had told Pikachu to do that whenever a trainer wants to challenge him.

Finally.

Green was curious and he followed Red when the raven turned almost too quickly to follow Pikachu. They walked to the back of the cave, which surprisingly had an entrance and Red stopped in his track.

A boy wearing yellow-black cap was standing there, polishing his Pokeballs. Red felt the rush of adrenaline in his veins and he gripped his belt filled with Pokeballs tightly. He could see that the boy was a worthy opponent. No one could've reached the top and still not panting. His lips tugged up as he took a step forward.

The boy turned.

"Hi, you must be the champion of Kanto?" the boy acknowledged, determination in his eyes. There was also hints of awe in it. It was the first time he came face to face to the popular champion, Red of Kanto.

Red said nothing and sent out his first Pokemon, Pikachu, right away.

"I am Gold, by the way," said the boy, grinning, before throwing out his beloved Typhlosion. "I am going to win you and claim the place of champion."

Green stood in the cave, watching them.

Silently, he prayed for the boy's victory as Red had promised that if he was defeated, he would go home. The pair of emerald eyes watched with anxiety as the battle went on. After an hour, Red was already on his fourth Pokemon, while the boy's Typhlosion still stood strong, eager for more battles.

Green smirked.

Gold had actually won the battle now.

Red did not gave up.

He continued to pursue on with his Charizard. The blizzard did not even bother or affect the battle. They were all too hot, heated up by the intense battle. Typhlosion growled in pain when Charizard's Fire Blast hit it. It wasn't even effective but Typhlosion had endured long enough. Gold watched in disbelief as his prized Pokemon collapsed. Red's eyes flashed a hint of triumphant. Gold caught it and smirked.

"Heh, I am not done yet!"

He threw out another Pokemon.

His second Pokemon.

After two and a half hours, Red's final Pokemon, Blastoise, collapsed on the freezing ground. Red stood there, lips slightly parted and sweat trickled down his temples. Gold panted and slid down to the ground, sprawled. His eyes were wide open.

"I...I won...I won! I am the champion of Kanto!" he screamed, hugging his winning Pokemon. "FINALLY!"

Red stood there, staring in disbelief.

He just lost.

He lost to a kid from Johto.

Then he smirked a little. He had already assumed this result. The boy battled with such fiery spirit, even Red was dragged into a moment of panic when he was forced to throw out his second Pokemon. Green walked out from the cave, touching Red's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Red," he murmured softly, grabbing the raven's hand.

It was hot, the heat from the battle hadn't subsided.

"Let it go, it's over. He won, and your place had been taken," Green said, smiling at Red who was staring at Gold with a whole new perspective.

Slowly, the raven turned and padded into the cave, knelt down and patted his beloved Pikachu before glancing at Green. The brunet nodded. Red lowered his gaze and slowly, he began packing his bag.

Gold came in shortly.

"Hey, that was the most intense battle I ever had. It nearly gave me a heart attack!" he beamed. "I am really glad to have battled such a skilled trainer!"

Red observed Gold's face. There was a flash of victorious pride in his eyes. Red smirked. He had had the same look in his eyes when he became the champion years ago. Slowly, he stood up and gave Gold a hand shake. The other boy accepted it happily and babbled about not going to let other trainer take his place away.

Red merely smiled.

As they were walking away from the mountain, Red took one last glance at the mountain that had allowed him to meet all kind of determined trainers. It was also where he had called his second home. He would miss the snowy weather and the feeling of being at a high place. Maybe it was time he stepped down from the place and let another trainer to stand there.

Green wrapped his arms around Red and pulled him close.

"Finally, I was worried you'll win just now," he admitted. "I really think it's time you let it go, and go home. It's time you stop forcing yourself to train so hard."

Red gave no response.

"Anyway, it was really freaking cold up there. I nearly froze. How could you even-"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Red replied and walked away from Green.

The brunet's jaw hung low.

Did the quiet, mysterious and poker face Red just...

Oh yes, he just did.


End file.
